Yokai Carnival
by DawnMay
Summary: There is a Yokai Carnival in town and the Young Master is no where to be found. Wait, are Kubinashi and Tsurara dating? Young Master will have to fight another clan's head? Rikuo x Tsurara
1. Part 1

**This is my first story based on Nurarihyon No Mago  
I do not own this show sadly :( but I do hope that you like reading this story**

**Yokai Carnival**

**Part I**

"Master! Master!" a Yuki onna was searching for her beloved master who had went missing for the night.

"Yuki onna, did you find the Master yet?" a guy with a floating head asked as he approached her.

"Not yet Kubinashi" the Yuki onna shook her head. Their master had gone for a patrol around the town without informing anyone though an adviser of Nurarihyon, a black crow yokai had seen him go away.

"Karasu Tengu must have stopped him" Kubinashi blamed the black crow yokai who had seen their master go away.

"Hey, I tried to! But the master just won't listen" Karasu Tengu fought.

"Oh really? Did you even tell him the reason why we were not wanting him to go?" Kubinashi mocked.

"I couldn't because master ordered me to keep quite and go back" Karasu Tengu replied.  
"Well you could have just told him before he left!" Kubinashi blamed him.  
"Oh really? If I didn't tell him then why didn't you take the role of telling him Kubinashi?" Karasu Tengu asked mockingly. They both were glaring at each other.  
"Stop it and search for the master, he will decide whose mistake it is then, alright?" Kejoro tried to calm them down.

"Divide yourself and search for Rikou" the Nurarihyon ordered.

"Yes sir" everyone agreed and divided themselves in total four groups.

1. Yuki onna, Kubinashi, Aotabo

2. Karasu Tengu and his sons

3. Kurotabo, Kappa, Kejoro, Jami

4. Zen, Gozumaru, Mezumaru

The first group had to search in West, the second had to search in North, the third had to search in East while the fourth had to search South.

"Where could have Master gone..." Kubinashi wondered out loud.

"Master! Master!" Yuki onna yelled while crying. Kubinashi looked at her with sympathy while searching for their master at the same time. "What... what if master is in trouble? I have to protect master! What if master got hit by a train or maybe... maybe..." she was crying loudly now. Aotabo after getting irritated by Yuki onna went to search North East direction. Kubinashi sighed and put his arm around Yuki onna's shoulder which shocked Yuki onna.

"Calm down, nothing like that will happen after all as Karasu Tengu said master went in his Night form" Kubinashi rubbed her arm. She nodded but still kept crying though not loudly this time.

"Oikawa-san?" a voice called. Yuki onna looked around to see who called her and soon found the owner of the voice.  
"Shima-kun? Kiyotsugu-kun?" Yuki onna asked in her confusion. The two guys approached them. Kubinashi quickly attached his head to his body.

"Oikawa-san what are you doing here?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"And who is _he_?" Shima glared at Kubinashi whose arm was still around Yuki onna.

"We are on a date so if you don't mind would you just leave us alone?" Kubinashi quickly answered. Yuki onna's face turned crimson as Kubinashi tightened his grip on her.

"W-what?" Shima was totally heart broken while Kiyotsugu just smiled at her.

"M-more importantly, what are you guys doing here?" Yuki onna asked while trying to recover herself.  
"We are here on random Yokai hunt" Kiyotsugu said with total determination.

"Good luck with that then" Kubinashi replied coolly and started walking away, pulling Yuki onna along with him.  
"How rude! How can Oikawa-san actually like that guy?" Shima glared at Kubinashi's back, deciding on acting like that when near Oikawa-san.  
"K-Kubinashi what was the need to call this a date?" Yuki onna stuttered.  
"Well, would they have let us go if I wouldn't have said that this was a date?" he asked her while smirking at her reaction.

"Y-yeah right..." she replied. Kubinashi still didn't let her go but still they kept searching for their master, this time quietly.

An hour passed went by.

"You guys never told me that you were dating" It was the voice that they wanted to hear.

"R-Rikuo-sama!" Yuki onna jumped with joy as she ran and embraced her master.  
"Tsu-Tsurara..." Rikuo blushed lightly while not returning the hug. Tsurara quickly pulled away giving him her most cheerful smile.

"We have been searching you for hours Master Rikuo" Kubinashi bowed.  
"It looked more like walking lovingly in each other's arms" Rikou narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them. Both of them blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I... I was just comforting Yuki onna" Kubinashi replied. The blush on Tsurara's cheeks rose.

"Comforting her for what?" Rikuo asked as he looked at Tsurara with worried eyes.

"I was... very worried about Master that is why..." Tsurara replied. Rikuo smiled at her warmly.

"Well, Rikuo-sama, then shall we go home?" Kubinashi asked.

"Okay" he replied as they all went towards their home.

Back at home, everyone had already come back from searching, all empty handed, well of course as their Master was with Yuki onna and Kubinashi.

"Master!" everyone screamed in joy at the sight of their master who was entering the main house. Rikuo looked at everyone with confusion written all over his face.

"Why was everyone looking for me?" he asked.  
"Master, there is a Yokai carnival going on nearby" Karasu Tengu replied.  
"Yokai carnival?" Rikuo asked.  
"So you are finally here Rikuo, it'll soon be dawn so I guess we can't go to the carnival today... be ready tomorrow night. Everyone go back to their rooms." Nurarihyon, Rikuo's grandfather said and went back to his room. Everyone went back to their room as well without listening to what Rikuo had to say. Tsurara also was about to go but Rikuo stopped her.

"Oi, Tsurara" Rikuo called.  
"Yes, Young Master?" she asked. Cheerfully as always.  
"What is this Yokai Carnival?" he asked. Tsurara giggled with excitement.

"Well, Master would see that tomorrow night" she giggled. "Good night, Rikuo-sama" she said and went to her room. Rikuo sighed and went to his room as well.

The next night everyone gathered together.

"Rikuo you are not in your Yokai form" his grandfather pointed out.  
"So what gramps?" he asked.  
"There are going to be Yokai out there so you can't go there while still human" his grandfather replied.

"But I can't just turn into my Night form just like that" he said.  
"Fine then we won't be going to night either" his grandfather said to which everyone's face dropped.

"B-But gramps everyone was looking forward to it!" he said as he looked over Tsurara whose cheerful smile wasn't there anymore.

"It's your mistake that they can't go Rikuo" his grandfather said as again just like the night before he went to his room along with everyone else. This time Rikuo was left all alone. He walked out and stood in front of the Sakura tree.

"_I think you must leave all the Yokai stuff to me kid" _his Yokai self who as he saw was sitting on the nearest branch of the tree said.  
"Fine hurry up already! Everyone is upset" Rikuo said as he waited for his other form to come. His Night form chuckled and changed places with the 'Day Rikuo'. The Night Rikuo went inside the hall.  
"Hey everyone, don't you want to go to the carnival today?" Rikuo asked loudly. Tsurara was the first one to enter the hall.

"R-Rikuo-sama!" she smiled widely as she went to stand next to him. He smiled back at her.  
"I hope you are happy now" he whispered to her. She blushed. Soon everyone came out too, as happy as ever. His grandfather was happy too. They all soon sat in the vehicle and started on their way.

**Please review and be free to point out any mistakes ^_^**


	2. Part 2

**I am sorry about the mistakes I made in the last chapter...I should have read it before posting...**

**I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago**

**Thanks for you reviews ^_^**

**Oh and for the dresses in this chapter see my profile.**

**Yokai carnival**

**Part 2**

"When are we going to reach the carnival?" Night Rikou asked to himself. Everyone was sitting in the weird looking vehicle. If a human saw it then they'll surely think it was a Yokai's vehicle. The vehicle in which they were sitting looked a lot like a bus and the front of the vehicle was shaped like a lot of Yokais were going for a war. It wasn't much big in size or I must say that it was actually small for the whole Nura clan to sit comfortably. The interior of the bus was as weird as the outside. The seats, carpets and gates, all looked like Yokai. Everyone wanted to get out of the vehicle fast as it was just too congested. The Nurarihyon was sitting on the seat nearest to the front gate, which was made for only a single person to sit. Near that seat, on the left side, was the seat for three people to sit but four sat there for the moment - Young Master, Tsurara, Kubinashi and Kejoro. Behind them sat Aotabo, Kurotabo and Jami with Natto kid on their lap.

Kubinashi was blushing furiously, of course as he was sitting right between both the girls but mostly because he was sitting so close to his favorite girl. Tsurara was giggling at his situation which was making Kubinashi blush even more. Others saw it in a totally weird way though...

'What's up with these two? Are they really not dating as they keep saying? Maybe I'm just thinking too much like my school people... but in school she is always around me because she wants to protect the day me and here she is not protecting Kubinashi...' Rikuo thought as he saw Tsurara whispering something to Kubinashi to which Kubinashi would have blushed even more if he could, he was already redder than a tomato. He was glaring at Tsurara while she kept giggling, trying her best not to laugh out loud. Kejoro looked at the two with confusion and wrong conclusions as well. Just like Rikou she was also thinking that there is something going on between those two. I am not saying that she is wrong, there sure is something going on between those two but its nothing what they are thinking it is. Suddenly Kubinashi's head flew from there to the seat behind them. The passengers sitting behind them looked at Kubinashi with questioning faces to which he answered by moving his head near the window. They probably thought that the poor guy just needed some air. This time Tsurara couldn't help but laugh loudly, startling everyone in the bus. Now everyone was looking at her and Rikuo, obviously thinking that Rikuo had said something funny to her.

"What are you laughing so much about?" Rikuo asked. He couldn't take this curiosity building up inside him anymore. He would do anything right now to know what she is laughing so much about and why is Kubinashi blushing so much. She pulled her master closer to her, not that he wasn't close to her already. If you were looking closely at them you would have seen a tint of red on Rikuo's face.

"Kubinashi was blushing because he was sitting _too_ close to Kejoro-san" she whispered in his ear and started laughing again. Rikuo chuckled. 'So it wasn't because of Tsurara then... it was because of Kejoro' he thought to himself with great relief. "And Young Master, when I whispered to him asking if he liked Kejoro, he blushed even more and flew his head behind" she whispered to him again. Kubinashi, now knowing that the Young Master knew his reason for blushing, blushed even more. Do you think he could have blushed even more when he was already tomato red? If you would have seen his face, you would have got scared, thinking that his blood would just pop out of his face. Kejoro was still confused and none of her companions were telling her what had happened. Rikuo draped his arm around Tsurara trying to calm her down. 'Nothing was so funny about that but I guess maybe the one who lived the scene would find it funny... and not the one who was told' Rikuo shrugged.

"Oi, calm down already Tsurara" he said as he rubbed her arm. She was clutching her stomach while trying to stop laughing. Rikuo sighed, to him it didn't seem like she was going to stop laughing for quite a long while. 'I wish this moment would never end except that I wish that her smile would replace her hysterical laughter' he thought to himself and then slapped himself in his mind. He knew he liked Tsurara since years ago but decided to deny it. He knew that Tsurara idolized him but he didn't think she loved him. What he didn't know was that she actually loved him and that was the cause she idolized him so much but who was going to tell their Young Master about it?

It was a long trip and probably took an hour or two but they finally reached their destination luckily for Kubinashi who seriously wanted to get out of there. He was so desperate to get out that he nearly fell while he walked out of the front door and bumped his head on the door. And luckily for Rikuo, Tsurara didn't saw that, otherwise she would have laughed even more and it would be impossible to stop her too.

"T-this is the Yokai... Carnival?" Rikuo asked when he was out of the vehicle and saw what was in front of him. The entering was normal, nothing so special about it.

"Yes son this is it" his grandfather said and then put his pipe in his mouth. The place didn't look anything like a "Yokai" Carnival. It seemed more casual to Rikuo, like any other human carnival. There were a lot of lights on, lots of decorations, food, etc just like any other normal carnival.

"Doesn't seem like a _Yokai_ carnival to me" he said with narrowed eyes and disbelief on his face.

"You'll see" his grandfather smirked and walked ahead and his clan followed. They entered to be greeted with lots of Yokai walking around having fun. Soon enough everyone was gone and no one was there to escort their Young Master except Tsurara whom he didn't notice at first.

"Let's go get changed Master" Tsurara said with excitement as she escorted her master to the front door of the 'Men's changing room' and left for the 'Ladies changing room'. Rikuo entered the room to be greeted with thousands of clothing and masks. There were many more changing rooms in there where everyone was trying the dresses and masks. For clothing and masks there were many sections depending on which type of Yokai clothing was present. He searched for the 'Ayakashi' section and not much later he found it. He wished that at least till here Tsurara would have come. He needed help to choose a clothing for himself but unluckily for him girls were not allowed in here. He looked over to the clothes which were hung up on the hangers. After a lot of time he decided on a clothing and a mask and paid the amount on the nearby counter after trying on the dress; all the sections had different counters so obviously he went to the 'Ayakashi' counter for that. After changing and putting on the mask he came out of the 'Men's changing room' and stood on the side waiting for Tsurara. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, black bow, black pants, a black coat and a white and black colored mask. He didn't want to wear anything extraordinary like a devil or a vampire costume so he decided on the simplest one he found.

"Master, you look magnificent!" a girl smiled widely at him. She wore a white gown which was light blue on her upper front with dark blue frills in the below front. The sides and the back of the gown was black with snow made on it. She wore a white mask with a blue flower on it's side. Her hair were blue on the top and followed down with black color, her eyes were golden.

"Tsu-Tsurara?" Rikuo exclaimed in surprise. If it wasn't for Tsurara's snow white skin, her eyes and hair than he wouldn't have recognized her.

"Hello Rikuo-sama" she smiled at him and tilted her head cutely. Same goes for Tsurara in case of recognizing her master, if it wasn't for her master's red eyes and hair she wouldn't have recognized him either.

"um... so now...?" Rikuo asked unsure of what was going to happen.

"We are going to where everyone is, to the parade" she exclaimed as she took her master's hand in hers and led the way. Tsurara took him to where Kubinashi and Kejoro were standing. Kubinashi had wore a ghost's costume as his head is always floating above his body while Kejoro wore a long black strapless gown. Other members of Nura clan were also there but Rikuo only noticed Kubinashi as apparently he and Tsurara has been together wherever they went and it was ticking the young master off. Kejoro's situation was same as their master's here.

"You look good Tsurara" Kubinashi smiled at Tsurara.

"And you look scary Kubinashi" she giggled as she saw Kubinashi look down at his body. Rikuo frowned along with Kejoro.

"Kejoro-san looks incredible!" Tsurara said in awe. Kubinashi nodded. This made Kejoro relax a bit.

"I wonder when the parade will start" Kejoro wondered.

"And I thought we were going to be late" Kubinashi said.

"Oh here it comes" Tsurara said joyously after a while as the parade entered the area. Rikuo's head snapped to the direction from where the parade came as it was the first time he ever came here so of course he was curious. Many Yokai's were walking in front showing off their abilities, behind them came many carriages with structures made on them. A Yokai having the ability to speak very loudly started talking. _To be continued..._

**I hope you liked it! ^_^ Please review and feel free to point out any errors.**


	3. Part 3

**Sorry for the late update, I was watching the anime version of Nurarihyon No Mago, though I don't like it because in the anime the relationship of Rikuo and Tsurara is shown as of a Master and servant but in the Manga it's not like that... anyway enjoy ^^**

**I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago.**

**Yokai Carnival**

**Part 3**

The Parade had started and everyone was overjoyed. The parade was taking place on a Mountain with rarely any trees. The mountain had roads as you'd find in the cities. The parade was taking place on the roads itself. The whole public was standing out of the road's area, we can say that they were standing on the footpath or the mud or grass. Some Yokai were showing off their talents as they passed us - Yuki-onna Yokai, Ayakashi Yokai, Tengu, Tanuki, Inugami, Natto, and many more of Yokai types were using their powers to make this parade enjoyable. Yuki-onna blew her breath in the air make a snow fountain, everyone started feeling a little cold, including Rikuo but he felt extraordinarily colder than anybody else, reason being that Tsurara got really inspired by the Yuki-onna in the parade and made her own snow fountain and as she was standing right next to Rikuo, a lot of snow fell on him making him shiver.  
"Tsu-rara..." a sweat formed on Rikuo's brow which soon turned into snow. His eyes narrowed at her as he shivered while trying to get her attention. He could have just gone out of there but then Tsurara will get upset and anyway she is the only one who is escorting him. Rikuo stared at her for a moment, she was looked up at her snow fountain with wonderment while still blowing her cold breath in the air. She looked too cute to deny it. "Tsu...Tsurara..." he said as he tugged her hair. He had found nothing else to tug, she wasn't wearing her scarf with vertical zigzag stripes or her white furisode and he wasn't going to tug her skin or the dress she wore as it was sticking to her figure from the upper-half and also he will get a slap on his face if he tries to tug the lower flowing part of her dress. As about yelling for getting her attention, why destroy everyone's mood? Well, for the matter, he won't be able to yell at her anyway. He likes her too much for his own good, he'll spoil that girl!

"Huh?" Tsurara turned to Rikuo with a puzzled expression but when she looked at him properly did she realize that she had nearly buried him in the snow. Really, Rikuo's half body was covered with the snow that fell from the fountain over him. His arms were folded and he was shivering fiercely while staring at Tsurara with narrowed eyes but not glaring, mind you. "Ri-Rikuo-sama?" she stuttered with guilt building up inside her. She sat down and dug all the snow that was covering Rikuo's legs vigorously. "I'm really sorry Rikuo-sama!" she cried ice tears. Rikuo sighed.

"H-Hey Tsurara!" Kubinashi groaned her name. Tsurara turned to look at Kubinashi who was now covered with snow because of her digging.

"Woah... I am sorry Kubinashi!" she apologized as she helped him with taking off the snow from his head and body. Tsurara looked like she would burst out crying out loudly, mainly because she nearly burried her master. When all the snow was gone from both Kubinashi and her master's bodies, she sighed in relief and turned back to the parade. While Yuki-onna's snow fountain entertained everyone, Tengu flew up in the sky and turned the snow fountain into a cyclone. The cyclone got bigger and bigger above in the sky, then suddenly became extinct with one blow from Ayakashi's sword and all the snow was falling above us like it really was snowing though it was all Yokai doing. The cheers became louder at that, many even started trying it though this time Tsurara didn't join with everyone as she didn't want to bury her master yet again. This presentation of snow was the sign of opening of the parade. As the Yokai passed everyone showing their powers in a presentable manner, the carriages entered. The carriages were in a straight line on both sides of the road with just one carriage moving in the middle. More Yokai were found standing on the carriages on both sides along with structures and decoration while on the middle carriage only one Yokai was seen laying. He was supporting his head with one hand and the other was waving to everyone.

"Oh hello everyone! Welcome to this century's Yokai carnival! That's right, all the newbies, we have this carnival once in a century!" he yelled enthusiastically. The whole Nura clan was there at the carnival and the total Yokai in the Nura clan were 10,000; Yokai from all over the Japan were coming so you can guess how much of the population had come on that mountain (approximately 75,000). If any human was to go there by mistake then he will surely turn into shreds of dust in not more than a minute.

"Hey Tsurara, say is this your first time here too?" Rikuo asked her curiously or more like he was teasing her though it was a wrong step to take. Tsurara narrowed her eyes at her master, feeling insulted. Rikuo took a step back after seeing her expression. She was emitting cold air.

"I am not a hundred years old! Master! Of course it is my first time here!" she whined while stomping her feet, then pouted and looked away. Kubinashi and Kejoro laughed together, now more interested in seeing Tsurara than the parade. Tsurara though heard them and got angry, "Though I guess you must ask this question to Kubinashi and Kejoro!" she smirked. Rikuo chuckled as Kubinashi and Kejoro groaned. Snow is not always soft, it can even be painful so better be careful.

They all turned back to the parade. The man who was speaking was quite fat and looked like any normal human except his compound eyes which look like the ones a honey bee would have. He stood up and started speaking again. "As always, we'll be starting off with a little knowledge about our history as I believe none of you taught your kids about our history, huh? Were you all waiting for this day?" he asked with both of his hands up in the air. In response to his question the whole crowd yelled together, I bet the nearby cities to the mountain got damn scared! "Oh that's awesome! But I only heard a few replies, why don't say louder so that I can hear it properly!" he said with one hand holding his hair. He rubbed his ear as if he didn't hear what the whole crowd shouted. This time the crowd yelled even louder, so you can imagine that nearly the whole state shook, the humans wouldn't have heard this sound though, as it was louder than the capacity a human could hear but the Yokai out there like the newbies covered their ears in pain. The noise was enough to break their eardrums. Suddenly a big rock rolled down tumbling through the road. Everyone gasped, maybe the sound was just too loud. "Uh oh..." the speaker yelled as he numbed along with everyone else. The Tanuki Yokai from the show off team from before jumped and started dancing on the rock, making the rock dance along. The Yuki-onna from the team froze the rock making it's suface slippery, now it was hard for that Tanuki to balance but he along with the Inugami whole joined in as well danced and moved the rock higher up on the mountain. Everyone admired those two dancing with the rock with eyes full of wonderment. The girls were already drooling on those two, even the girls standing around Rikuo and Tsurara said that they wanted to marry those two. Rikuo looked at Tsurara, trying to find out what she thought of that and wishing that she wasn't admiring them now, she admired him and he didn't want that to change. He loved her pampering him and that must not change. He sweat-dropped when he saw Tsurara still admiring the Yuki-onna from before, she was not paying any attention to those two guys dancing on the rock. Well, that's a relief for him but a fear as well, she was surely going to try some tricks that Yuki-onna did for a month at least. Tsurara easily gets obsessed with things and never leaves that obsession for a long time. She was obsessed with Rikuo too but well Rikuo didn't want that obsession to wear off. A lot of Tengu yokai gathered around the, now a big snow ball, and picked it up in the air. The Inugami and Tanuki jumped off of it as the Yuki-onna used her snow wind to make a castle below her and reach to the top of the snow ball. She stood there as she used snow to keep the ball up in the sky, the Tengu Yokai got free from picking that ball and created a cyclone again that helped the Yuki-onna to hold the ball. The sky was shining with snow and our Yuki-onna, aka Tsurara was having stars in her eyes while our Ayakashi, aka Rikuo was staring at her with a smile on his face and not really paying attention to what was going on. Though after a while he turned to look at the parade with the same smile on his face.

"Now ain't it so beautiful? What do you say Yokais?" the speaker asked as he himself awed the scene. In response everyone cheered loudly again and this time the hooting was louder. The energy of the sound from the crowd broke the snow ball into pieces and this was unexpected by the people performing. They hadn't thought about this possibility, talk about over-confidence. Everyone stopped cheering and gasped as the Yuki-onna fell. This was Tsurara's turn, she had to save her idol. Tsurara used her snow storm to give the Yuki-onna a safe and slow landing. The Yuki-onna landed safely on her feet and smiled warmly at Tsurara which nearly melted her. Now Rikuo was getting jealous of a girl, that performer Yuki-onna. The Yuki-onna saw Rikuo's expression which made her giggle and wink at Rikuo but Tsurara thought that the Yuki-onna was winking at her and got in a admiration daze. Rikuo hit her head, snapping her out of it.

"Ow..." she muttered as she turned to Rikuo who was giving her a serious stare. She shrugged and looked back at the parade, this time with not much admiration.  
"Wow, nice go girl!" the speaker complimented Tsurara who blushed in embarrassment and bowed. Rikuo smiled at her, proud of his girl, I mean, guardian. The crowd cheered again but this time, not loudly and then everyone started laughing. "Now, now everyone, let's start with the history already!" the speaker moved his palms up and down as a gesture to quiet everyone down. When everyone was quiet he started speaking, "Long time ago, you can guess that it was about thirty centuries ago, the first Yokai was born, that era was known as the birth of darkness." This caught every new member's attention, even Rikuo and Tsurara's.

**I hope you liked it, please review. I didn't explain well in the last chapter so thought that I'd explain in this one. If any mistakes are there then please feel free to point them out. Thank you ^_^**


	4. Part 4

The universe was created and then the solar system and Earth. God was really happy with his masterpiece and wanted someone to enjoy it. He wanted someone to love him, someone whom he would be with always. He then created life on Earth. He created humans, who would know what is right and wrong, who would believe that he exists. Many a times he would visit Earth and meet his children. He was always there to help them and enjoy with them. God was really happy. He felt the same way we do when our story is read and reviewed.

Since God was really happy with His children, He used to grant their wishes. One time a man and his wife asked God to grant them a power to be extraordinary. God asked them the reason for this. He didn't want to differ His children. He wanted them to be equal. No one can lie to God. As soon as they couple's heart and mind crossed with the reason, God very well knew their wrong intentions. The couple's wish was to have a fantasy world of their own. They wanted to rise high and rule the world. God was enraged but He didn't kill them. He decided on punishing them. He created two new places out of this universe – Heaven and Hell. He knew that soon enough some other will start thinking the same way as the couple so he made the place Hell where he decided to send them. He sent a good person's soul as a captain of that place who would take care of the bad souls and teach them the right things.

But everything didn't turn out the way it should have.

The bad souls were able to manipulate their caretaker's soul and create something of its own that would rule the world. Just like God had created light, those souls created darkness. In the process of creating darkness and overpowering light, a disaster took place and every preparation they made were destroyed. In this particular disaster, new life was born on Earth, the Yokai. Those Yokai were no new beings, they were the bad souls from hell. Though Yokai were the embodiment of darkness, because the disaster happened when the preparations were not fully complete, they merged with the light. Wherever there was light, a shadow was cast by some or the other body or object. That's when the universe turned black. It was just because of the stars that shined in the space that the world was still alive. Little did the dark souls knew, if it would have turned completely black, none of them would have survived since everything would have gone off-balance. Light was the source everything worked on.

Since being merged with light, the Yokai weren't all bad people with no heart. Yokai merged with humans in the accident, had a heart and could fall in love and have other feeling like the human did. But still a lot of Yokai were there who had no heart and some didn't even have a proper mind (because of incomplete preparation).

The first Yokai was the couple who had wished to be extraordinary. Because of the disasters, their body and soul merged together to create one being. Since their merge they created a yokai called Amanojaku* which then lead all the other Yokai (The clan was known as Amanojaku as well, after the name of the Yokai).

In that era, the Yokai used to terrify humans a lot. Night was like a nightmare for the humans and they stayed closed in their homes. They wouldn't make a sound and won't even look at their dear ones, in case a Yokai had taken over them. The fear was too much at that time. Soon the humans got tired and tried many ways to harm the Yokai but they were unsuccessful. Because of humans' failed attempts the Yokai started have the idea that they were immortal. But water was thrown to their fire when Amanojaku, they leader died after 400 years. They thought that humans killed him but that wasn't the case. The Yokai started subdividing and formed many clans who fought with each other. Because of the fight for the King's chair, they forgot their enmity with humans. To them their real enemies were Yokai from other clans.

Meanwhile all this was going on, God was doing His own preparations secretly. He created new beings, the Shinigami. They were humans with extraordinary power who could take control on the Yokai. Their main motive was to extinct the darkness.

Once they were sent to Earth a big battle took place. A battle of life and death between the Shinigami and Yokai. Many Yokai and Shinigami were killed, almost everyone of these species were dead except for in Japan.

Till date there prevails the fear of night. Even though by now many just believe it to be their imagination, there are really Yokai out there. And wherever there is life, there is a terminator. Shinigami also existed in Japan.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

There was silence everywhere. No one knew the history since there was no school for Yokais. Though many elders knew who had attended the carnival a century, or more, ago. Everything told in the history was portrayed by some of the Yokai. The host was the first to break the silence.

"Now let's get over with this boring lesson and enjoy! This century's theme of carnival is Western Ball. Youngsters, we have to change our theme every time otherwise your old men and women will get bored coming here again and again till they are alive" The host joked, filling the whole arena with laughter. Everyone was dismissed to do whatever they wanted but were restricted to go anywhere near humans or their territory.

**_ 0 _**

"Why do we have to tag along?" Maki complained.

"Oikawa-san is not here as well" Shima said in despair.

"Stop complaining you guys! There's only a few more miles to go" Kiyotsugu said enthusiastically. Others sighed. They were walking since six days on foot and before that they were on train and bus for three days.

"I wish we would have refused along with Nura-kun and Oikawa-san as well" Torii spoke.

"Remember properly Torri, we did, but after those two have refused and Kiyotsugu-kun didn't allow us. He bribed us by saying that we'd stop at many big malls and villas." Maki corrected Torii.

"But I wonder why those two decided not to come at the same time" Maki wondered out loud. Shima and Kana now started paying close attention to their talk.

"Nah, it was actually Oikawa-san who said they both could not come. Nura-kun was insisting on coming but she took him somewhere and told him something. When they came back Nura-kun had already agreed to her and didn't want to come" Torii put one hand to her chin and looked down trying to guess what she must have said to him.

"I heard her saying to him something related to Nurarihyon..." Shima thought out loud.

"Nurarihyon?" Kiyotsugu turned sharply with a shocked yet excited expression on his face. Kana blushed at the mention of the guy who saved her many times.

"Maybe..." Shima replied doubtfully and then added, "I was so mesmerized by her voice, I didn't make out the words she spoke" Shima blushed.

"What did she speak exactly?" Kiyotsugu asked, ignoring Shima's last statement.

"She said, 'Rikuo-sama, Nurarihyon-sama had asked you to stay here for a couple of weeks. He has something to ask from you.' or something along those line..." Shima replied.

"What can he want from Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked.

"I don't know, Nura-kun asked Oikawa-san about it. She didn't know. She replied him by saying that she was given orders or something like that to not allow Rikuo to go anywhere outside the town and he kept insisting her that he must go since our lives might be in danger. Though she somehow managed to make him stop." Shima answered.

"Orders?" Maki and Torii asked simultaneously.

"Something like that" Shima replied, not sure with himself.

"How does Oikawa-san know Nurarihyon-sama?" Kana asked.

"It seems like Nura-kun knows him too... but the weirder part of all this is that he wanted to protect us. I don't think having just one human out of our gang would endanger us." Maki said.

"Those two went to execute Nurarihyon-sama's orders and didn't tell me when I am the one who wants to meet him the most! And how could he think that he can save us when he has the least information about the Yokai!" Kiyotsugu exasperated.

"Calm down Kiyotsugu-kun!" Torii said.

"Hold on a second, all the Yokai have gathered in the Yokai Carnival, Nurarihyon must be there too" Kiyotsugu thought out loud.

"Which means, if Oikwawa-san and Rikuo-kun were to know Nurarihyon-sama then they might be there as well" Kana suggested.

"And we might just come to know about the relationship between Oikawa-san and Nura-kun along with their relationship with Nurarihyon-sama" Maki said. Everyone was energized now. Everyone of the group members, especially Kiyotsugu, Kana and Shima, were curious to find out the secret and thus they started walking faster towards their destination, where Yokai Carnival was held.

**Thanks for your support and reviews for the previous chapter and sorry for updating so late. I had no idea on what to write. Next time I'll update sooner though. And I'm sorry there weren't any Rikuo x Tsurara moments in this chapter, there will be in the next one. Please review.**


	5. Part 5

"Rikuo-sama, where must we go now?" Tsurara looked around the crowd. It was hard to get anywhere or see anything with such a huge number of Yokai around.

"I am not a century old either to know what all, this carnival holds"

"uh... yeah. Sorry Rikuo-sama" she apologized. "Ouch" she gasped. Someone had just bumped shoulders with her when trying to pass. Rikuo caught her hand and pulled her closer.

"Are you alright?" he rubbed her should with his free hand.

"Hai..." she whispered. There was a moment of silence between them as Rikuo was trying to make his way out of the crowd. Finally, when no fruits seemed to result he whistled, calling for his ride. It came flying to him and he jumped up on it with Tsurara in his arms. Unknown to him she was blushing.

"Finally we're out of there" Rikuo said to no one in particular and commanded the yokai he was riding on to go higher up. He was in a search of a place with barely anyone around but to his vain such a place was hard to be seen in this limited territory they were allowed to move in.

"I'm sorry Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara was looking at the crowd below them, her blush long gone and her eyes sparkling no more. All her enthusiasm was gone. Rikuo looked down at her after commanding his ride to fly in a slow speed since he didn't want to miss a less populated area. The wind was dancing around them gracefully, flowing both Rikuo's and Tsurara's hair though Rikuo's hairs didn't flow as much as Tsurara's hair strands. Even in the night, when no moon shone and no lights were around them, he could still see her.

"What for?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

"I... I thought that maybe here I would be able to protect you but it always turns out with me coming in your way instead..." her voice broke when she spoke. She was trying really hard not to break down in front of her master. Rikuo ruffled her hair and leaned down so that his mouth was just next to her ear.

"You remember that I promised to protect everyone dear to me?" he asked her. She nodded. "Then why do you forget that you _are_ dear to me?" the blush which had been faded came back to her cheeks again. The closeness between her and Rikuo-sama was too uncomfortable for her. His one arm was holding her from behind while the other patted her head and his head was leaned over her neck. She didn't even notice when she got between his legs until her hands reached down to touch the surface they were sitting on. But instead of the ride's skin coming in contact with her hand, he hand touched Rikuo's lap. Rikuo didn't react to that but Tsurara's reaction was worth watching. Her face turned as red as a tomato which wasn't impossible since she was already as white as snow and she jerked her hand back. Her heart was beating so hard that she could feel it in her throat, as if it just climbed up. She clasped her hands and held them near her chest. This time Rikuo did see her blush and being in his yokai form which was mature, he knew the reason for her blush.

A smirk enveloped his lips as he held her tighter. Tsurara gasped as she was pulled against his chest. If her face could get redder, it would have. She built up her courage and looked up at her master. Their eyes met. Tsurara could see a mischievous glint in his eyes and she quickly looked away in embarrassment. Rikuo whistled and the ride got down. They weren't in the carnival territory anymore.

They were standing under a Sakura tree way below the mountain.

Rikuo didn't let go of Tsurara and leapt up at the closest branch of the tree and made himself comfortable. He still didn't let go of Tsurara even though he was completely aware of her uncomfortableness. He pulled out a few strands coming on her face behind her ear and rested his head on her shoulder. He was really tired since he hadn't got much sleep. The whole day he was helping others in his Day form and now he had to attend this tiresome carnival in his Night form.

"R-Rikuo-sama..."she mustered up her courage to call him.

"hmm?"

"um... shouldn't... shouldn't we be at the carnival?" she fidgeted with her dress.

"No need"

"Hai..."

They stayed like this for quite long. Rikuo had already drifted to sleep and so had Tsurara.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

"I think we must take a short break" Maki slumped down on the ground along with Torri.

"Yeah, we have been walking for too long!" Torri complained.

"No way!" Shima and Kiyotsugu yelled, both having their own reasons, Tsurara and Nurarihyon. Kana also wanted to go on for the reasons, Tsurara, Nurarihyon and Rikuo but was sympathetic to Maki and Torri.

"Guys I think we must take a short break" Kana suggested.

"Fine then... just five minutes." Kiyotsugu ordered.

"I'll go get something to eat for us" Shima said and walked away. Kiyotsugu followed him, not wanting to stay there and hear the complains. Kana sighed and looked around for a place to lay down. She saw a Sakura tree not far away.

"Maki-san and Torri-san..." she turned to them. "Huh? They are already asleep... should I go there to rest?" she wondered as she stared at the Sakura. 'Why does this remind me of him?' she remember the white haired and crimson eyed man who saved her many times. Just remembering the man by seeing the Sakura built up an urge in her to rest there. "I think I must write a note for them... otherwise they'll just leave me here all alone" she took out a pen and paper from her bag and wrote on it. She then put it on Maki's lap and walked away.

She climbed up a few steps and got to the Sakura tree on the below of the mountain above. She sat down on the grass and looked up at it's petals. She remembered every moment she spent with the man she loves.

"What's that?" she wondered. "Maybe it is a bird... but birds don't have such big feathers..." She stood up and walked to a distance where she could see the white feathery thing clearly. White and black feathers, just near it white and blue feathers. It was a man's and a woman's hairs. The man was holding the woman tightly in his arms and sleeping peacefully with his head resting on her shoulder. Her head of halfway resting on his chest and halfway on his head. "Somehow the man seems like him... and the woman looks like Oikawa-san" she looked at them in silence for a while until it stuck her. "Could it be that... that girl is Oikawa-san! And that man, it could be that he is the Nurarihyon, the man who saved me!" she nearly yelled but the couple didn't seem to notice, both of them were in a deep sleep. Unknowingly tears started too well up in her eyes. Oikawa-san had stolen everything from her. Once she used to be the cutest girl in school and everyone kept asking her out, but now Tsurara has taken her place. Not that she cares about that. But she had stolen her best friend Rikuo-kun from her. He used to spend a lot of time with her but now all he sees is her. If that wasn't enough, she even stole the man she loved deeply. Kana broke down and slumped on the floor crying loudly. All her friends and her love was taken away by that girl! She was a witch in her life who took away everything from her that belonged to only her and none other.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

Tsurara groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. It was still dark.

'I don't have to make Master his lunch nor I have to get ready for school... as far as I remember today is Sunday... then why is my alarm ringing... I guess I must have forgotten that today was Sunday' she thought as she moved her hands around to get her alarm clock but it wasn't there. She tried to role over so that she'll be able to reach it but she couldn't. It felt like something was restraining her. She opened her eyes slowly. "Wh-where am I?" her sleepy eyes widened when she looked around. "Ow" she gasped when she hit her head with something. She heard a grown.

"What is it Tsurara?"

'Rikuo-sama?' she yelled in her mind, completely shocked. Just then she noticed that the things restraining her from turning were Rikuo-sama's arms. She was in his arms! The blush start to come up on her face.

"Where are we...?" she whispered.

"You forgot? We came for the carnival and then came here? And what's there to cry about it?" he pulled his head up to look at her face. She wasn't crying.

"But... I am not crying..." she looked around to find the person who was crying. Rikuo did the same.

"Kana-chan?" he said in a whisper when he saw her sitting in a ball, just a little distance away from the tree. Tsurara turned in the direction Rikuo was looking.

"Why is she crying?" Rikuo wondered. He let loose his arms on Tsurara and jumped down from the tree. Tsurara stayed there on the branch, not willing to confront the girl.

**Sorry for the late update... well least I updated it sooner than the last chapter. My exams are starting tomorrow and a lot of homework is still left. So I might be updating by next week. Still, I am not sure about that, since I have to update my story Forgotten Justin as well.**

**AnimeLover1885, sorry to reply so late. I will be writing on Gozumaru and Tsurara as you wished but after completing either of my three stories, I am currently writing since the idea I have about Gozumaru and Tsurara story may take many chapters.  
**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews in the last chapter and please keep reviewing.**


	6. Part 6

_"Why is she crying?" Rikuo wondered. He let loose his arms on Tsurara and jumped down from the tree. Tsurara stayed there on the branch, not willing to confront the girl. _

Rikuo walked towards the crying girl gracefully and knelt beside her. He put his hand on her back and patted her lightly without making any sound. The crying girl, Kana, looked up with her watery eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked without recognizing the person. She could only see a blurry man wearing something black. Rikuo didn't say anything. Kana wiped her tears and rubbed her eyes. She was trying hard to breathe. She looked up again and this could tell who was kneeling beside her.

"You?" she whispered. She couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped his arms around his waist and started crying. Rikuo quietly patted the girl.

Meanwhile, Tsurara jumped down from the tree and searched for a place to hide. Kana should not see her here. Even if Rikuo couldn't make out the reason for Kana's tears, Tsurara knew very well. She unwillingly climbed the mountain and found stairs to the carnival. She ran up the stairway, tripping and falling, yet struggling to get out of sight. If she hadn't promised Rikuo-sama to protect Kana, she wouldn't have been running away right now. She would have instead stayed there with Rikuo-sama without caring that Kana was getting jealous of that. She has to keep her promise, even if it would cost her life.

**_ 0 _ 0 _**

Kana quieted down with every second and pulled away from Rikuo. She bent to her right and looked past Rikuo's should to the tree branch, no one was there. She frantically looked around herself, searching for Oikawa-san. She wasn't anywhere!

"What are you searching for?" Rikuo asked. He looked around as well and didn't find anyone. Suddenly his heart-throbbed as he turned to look at the tree. Tsurara wasn't there or anywhere else! A crease formed on his forehead.

"Oikawa-san..." Kana whispered but after realizing her words, she added, "I mean... Yokai...I came here to rest but got scared alone"

"You don't live here" Rikuo said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah... I actually came with the Kiyotsugu squad in the search of Yokai... he said there is a carnival near somewhere and that we wouldn't be able to see it in our whole lifetime but now" Rikuo stood up and looked up at the mountain. He still couldn't see her. 'Where has she gone?' he thought to himself.

Kana stood up and pulled at his sleeve. He turned to look at her.

"May I ask you something?" she whispered. Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you in a tux? Is a carnival really being held?" she asked.

"It would be better if you don't know and even better if you don't go in search of any Yokai. Stay in your own world. Don't walk towards the dark" he picked her up and ran down the mountain to where Maki and Torri along with Kiyotsugu and Shima lay. He whistled.

Kana had her eyes on him the whole time.

The ride came and he put her on it along with the other humans present. He got on the ride and ordered it to fly towards the East, where a railway station was. He got the sleeping humans down the ride and picked up Kana. He put her down on her feet. He was about to leave when Kana held his hand. He looked at her. She was blushing lightly.

"I... I don't want to stay...away from...dark... I want to... know you... can't you stay longer?" she asked. Rikuo puller her hand away from his.

"It'll be too dangerous for you if I stayed. A train will be arriving here in and hour or so. Catch it as it will get you all back home" he replied and got back on his ride. "Farewell" he flew away.

Just then Kiyotsugu's eyes fluttered open.

"What are we doing here?" he yelled when he had took in his surroundings. "Kana?" he yelled but she didn't hear. Her hands clasped on her chest as she looked up where he disappeared. Can she really not be with him just because they were from different worlds? A tear escaped her eyes.

Kiyotsugu didn't pay anymore attention to her and woke the others.

"Come on! We have to run or else we won't make it! Maki bring Kana along" he ordered. Maki shook Kana.

"Hey Kana-san, what's the matter?" Torri asked.

"Nothing... guys, I don't think we must go there" she replied.

"Of course we must!" Shima said and started running after Kiyotsugu.

"Come on Kana!" Maki said and pulled her.

**_ 0 _ 0 _**

Meanwhile...

"My, my, isn't he the grandson of Nurarihyon?"

"Yup, the boy has the same hair as he used to have"

"Well, what else can you expect?"

"Yeah, who else is going to have a human girlfriend?"

"And a Yokai girlfriend as well, that also Yuki-onna, Setsura's daughter"

"He really is following his Grandfather's steps"

Irritated by the speech, Rikuo's eyebrows furrowed and his nose flared. Yup, he was very much angry.

"Who are you two?" he yelled after turning to look at them.

A Yokai with big feathers was carrying an Ayakashi.

"You heard us? That's bad manners, haven't your human friends taught you that when two others are speaking, others shouldn't listen or interfere?" the Ayakashi mocked.

"Shouldn't you take care not to follow anyone?" Rikuo commented.

"But we are pure Yokai which you aren't" the flying bird replied.

"Don't interfere Ametori*, when two Princes are talking" the Ayakashi scolded lightly.

"I apologize master!" Ametori bowed his head.

"It's alright" Rikuo ignored them and ordered his ride to fly faster. "Oh come on, what's the hurry? Or you're searching for Tsurara?" Rikuo's eyes widened and he asked his ride to halt.

"How do you know her?"

The Ayakashi smirked.

"Well, well, aren't you too worried about her?"

"Answer me!"  
"Alright, since you are begging, I will. She is my childhood friend. Any problem? Well you shouldn't have since you left her to get injured, you surely care more for your human friends" he snickered.

"Childhood friend?" Rikuo repeated under his breath. This was something he didn't know and was furious since this was never mentioned to him. "Where is she? Why is she injured?"

"Farewell kiddo, I want to reunite with my friend, I don't have time for your questions. Faster, Ametori"

"Yes master" and both the Ayakashi and Ametori were gone. Rikuo soon followed.

**_ 0 _ 0 _**

Ametori landed on the ground and the Ayakashi jumped from his back. Rikuo followed.

"Oh son Kazuma" Nurarihyon called.

"Please to meet you Nurarihyon-sama" the Ayakashi, Kazuma, replied and bowed down.

"Kazuma?" Rikuo muttered in confusion. Who was he?

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for the late update.**

**And I've been forgetting the Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago**

**Thanks for your reviews =D**

**Please continue reviewing ^-^**


	7. Part 7

He didn't wait for an answer though. He got back on his ride and ordered it to move above the edges of the carnival. He had a feeling, she was going to be somewhere there since he didn't expect a hospital wing to be here anywhere. He spotted s dark, long haired Yokai sitting in a blue, snowy ball gown. There was Tsurara! Sitting in the wilderness of trees and bushes with her head resting on her knees. He jumped off his ride, not even waiting for it to land on the ground. He almost landed on top of her, if not for the branch he hit and landed beside her.

Feeling the familiar fear of someone familiar, Tsurara looked up and golden met crimson, what a perfect combination.

"Rikuo-sama" she whispered. Rikuo sat down with his legs crossed, facing towards Tsurara's side. She was looking curiously at him. He leaned in, just inches away from her face.

"Are you alright?" it came out as a hoarse whisper sending chills on Tsurara's spinal chord.

"Y-yes... Master Rikuo-sama" her face was flushed.

He leaned further making her even more uncomfortable. Tsurara sat still with bated breath, as she could feel his breath right next to her ear. After a few minutes, Rikuo's head collided with hers which made Tsurara hitch her body straight with a startle. Her hands flew to her sides, holding her weight on the ground. But to her surprise, her left arm landed on something soft. Thinking it might be a small yokai she turned to her left and had nearly yelped if she hadn't covered her mouth in time. Rikuo's forehead was collided with hers, his eyes closed, his nose touching hers and their lips separated from the gap of her hands. He groaned when he had felt her move. He opened his eyes with a frown on his face.

"What is it Tsurara?"

"I...I'm sorry Rikuo-sama! I am really sorry! I shouldn't have...I thought it was a yokai... but it.. turned out... to be your... your lap...I am so sorry!" her face was as red as a tomato could get. Too bad, she could be seen even in darkness and to that the moon's light shone over her face.

"You are heated up Tsurara, you have a fever or something?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her into him (completely ignoring her constant apologies... wonder if he is doing it purposely?), straightening her legs so she could face him without difficulty. "You are burning indeed..." Rikuo said with a worrisome expression. Tsurara couldn't reply. Her voice wouldn't come out at all but she somehow managed to speak...

"H-How is... K-Kana?" she stuttered as she tried to breathe fresh air but was unable to because of the close proximity between them, which forced her to breathe in his sent, not that she minded it.

"I left her at the station and asked her to go back home..." he whispered softly. "It'll be too dangerous for them to be here."

She nodded.

"Now, now, haven't your human friends taught you to keep your hands away from _others_ possession?"

"Kazuma!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I just came here to see if my _childhood__friend_was doing well"

"I can take care of her. She is in _my_ Hyaki"

"Whatever it may be, it doesn't give you the right to seduce her"

Tsurara face started to give out steam while Rikuo's face flushed with anger.

"I. Wasn't. Seducing. Her." Rikuo's nostrils flared.

"So then you might be her boyfriend or fiance? Which I don't believe you are"

"What if I am?" the words flooded from his mouth in anger before he noticed.

Tsurara froze. Her heart was banging against her chest as if trying to get free from the cage.

_It__can't__be__true...he__might__have__said__it__out__of__anger...__but__then__why__would__he__care__so__much__for__me__if__he__didn't__feel__anything__towards__me...__because__I__am__in__his__Hyaki?__No,__that__cannot__be__a__reason.__He__isn't__so__close__to__anyone__else__in__such__a__way...__oh__sorry,__I__take__my__thoughts__back,__he__loves__that__human__bitc...__control...__control...__I__promised__him!__Argh...__too__confusing!__But...__but__what__if__he__did__like__**me**__?_

Her heart pounded against her chest even harder.

"Then what were you doing with that human girl? Oh don't tell me you have a harem!" Kazuma sneered.

"She is a friend of mine and I was just keeping her away from danger!" Rikuo hissed back.

"St-Stop" Tsurara called feebly.

"No, I don't think so! I suppose you are cheating on _my_ girl... anyway aren't you now an adult? Why don't you marry her than? If you love her so much that is" Kazuma glared.

"Who are you to say anything? You haven't met her in 15 fucking years!"

"I am still her-"

"**STOP!** " a rush of cold air bristled their hair.

Even though her scream made her seem confident, even though the scream actually was confident, a sudden rush of fear swept through her.

_What have I just done, I have no right to stop anything my master is doing! He may as well go marry that Kana, I can not protest! _

She was panicking until a smooth and _familiar_ hand this oftly completely ignoring Kazuma who was trying his best not to pounce on him like an angry lion ready to kill his enemy.

"Tsurara don't you want to spend some time? We haven't seen each other for years!"

"I'm sorry Kazuma... but I must follow my master's orders and anyway... he is right... it's nearly end of the carnival... we must leave before any human wakes up"

"You can't just leave! Tsurara I don't think you know but carnival isn't over yet. The duel is still left and from how much Setsura-sama told me, this man's grandfather never leaves without participating but since he is far experienced so young ones don't have a change against him, he is not allowed to participate this year but I know one thing for sure that he will stay to _see_ at least"

As if on cue, Rikuo's grandad came humming happily as he joined the trio.

"Rikuo! I have a good news. I just signed you in for the duel!"

Kazuma's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"That's great. It seems I am your opponent Rikuo"

"You're entering too Kazuma? Oh that's great. I give you my word though, my grandson is going to defeat you" the old men left after putting the burden on his son's shoulder.

"So who are you participating with?" Kazuma asked.

"What do you mean?" Rikuo glowered.

"Just that in a duel you have to fight with your subordinate, someone who is in your Hyaki or your spouse or may even be a best friend"

"Oh then who are you entering with?"

Kazuma chuckles.

"Do you think I would tell you when you haven't even chose the one you are entering with?"

_I'll show him!_

Both of them were thinking the same thing, well almost the same, they aren't twins after all.

When Kazuma wanted to punch the man in front of him, Rikuo wanted to just wipe the smirk off his face and never let him look at Tsurara.

**So sorry for the late update. Formative exams get over and Summative exams start, the paper was coming from outside and wasn't made in school so it was quite hard (Maths especially).**

**I'll try update faster this time.**

**Please review.**


	8. Part 8

**Sorry for updating so late… my computer is seriously a metallic junk (as named by my best friend). I don't know what actually caused it (maybe it was my clumsy working) but the hard disk malfunctioned, two times in a row! This was the 7th time my computer had gone to repair this year and this time it took longer than ever! And I don't guarantee I will update soon. My net is already having problems... I wonder how long my computer will stay this time.**

* * *

"Rikuo-sama, what are we going to do?" Tsurara screeched.

"I don't know"

His voice was calm and he seemed cool.

"How can you be so carefree? Who are you going to take with you? I would have wished you picked me but even I have to admit I won't be any help. Kazuma is very strong. No, master I am not underestimating you. I know you can very well beat him into a pulp, not that I want that, he is just like my brother after all, but if he is not beat than he'll continue fighting and he will- no he can't, your fear is more stronger than his, I am sure of that… or maybe he doesn't even show me his fear. You could take Kubinashi or Kejouro… no… why don't you take Nurarihyon-sama?"

Tsurara stopped rambling and turned to look at her amused master with a bright face and hands clasped together.

"How are your injuries?"

Tsurara sweat dropped.

"Master that is not important at the moment" she fretted.

"It is. So just answer me" Rikuo asked sternly.

"Y-yes Master, I am fine" she blushed, obviously happy that her Master thought she was more important than any other thing in this world. That particular thought made her even giddier.

"Then you fight beside me"

"WHAT?"

"Why not, what's wrong?"

She was quite for a moment.

"I-I never said no…" she whispered.

"You implied it" he shrugged.

"Sorry…Master… I…I'll accompany you b-but… are you sure?"

"Of course, you were his childhood friend, so you must know his tactics. Also, I know you can do this" he smiled, though not as wide as Day Rikuo but enough to call it a smile and know it was genuine, a Night Rikuo smile.

Tsurara couldn't help but blush, nod and smile in response. She'll have to keep his word and make them win.

* * *

Suddenly there was an announcement.

"Helloooo everybody, the duel will be starting is about half an hour-"

Boo.

"Oh come on! Let our participants get ready."

Boo.

"Alright fine, to pass the half and hour we have prepared some entertainment for you all. We will have a singing competition till then! Though we'll have to hurry up since we have just half an hour"

Murmur

"So who will be coming to sing?"

* * *

For Rikuo, the noise started to drift away. His hairs stood up and his teeth started clattering.

"Tsurara… calm down. You'll give me a fever"

"Oh! Sorry Rikuo-sama"

She controlled herself.

The clattering of Rikuo's teeth stopped for a moment but only just for a moment.

"Tsurara" he called sternly.

Then she burst up.

"What are we going to do Rikuo-sama? What am I going to do? I want to fight with you, I will fight with you but what if… what if because of me, we lose?" Big ice spheres were falling from her eyes and all the dew drops on the leaves froze. Poor Rikuo, was having a hard time not using his fear to keep himself warm, for it will make Tsurara even more scared than she already was and all the beautiful flowers and leaves around them wither.

He managed his courage, which was no effort for him, and touched her skin, that is her arms. He rubbed them lightly even when his palm was numb and he had a feeling it was going to freeze.

"Listen Tsurara, there is no use fretting over it. You can do this. You have helped me a lot of times before, in life threatening situation. This is just a play"

It took time for the words to sink in her but this finally seemed to have calmed her for she had warmed slightly and had, unexpectedly to him, hugged him tightly. Surprisingly he didn't freeze. Her hug was actually the opposite of it. It was cold, not hot obviously but soothing. It was like a cool breeze in a hot summer day. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

_What are you doing?_

_**What is your problem, kiddo?**_

_Why are you hugging her? Have you gone insane? You'll freeze._

**_You are stupid kiddo and just shut up for now._**

_Change into me!_

**_Why? You want to feel her? Why don't you go to your Kana._**

_Shut up!_

**_You didn't deny, so you really have a crush on Kana._**

_She makes me feel human._

**_She makes me feel non-yokai and I hate that!_**

_Tsurara treats me like a baby!_

**_She does not. She likes you actually._**

_Of course she does. That's why she entered our Hyaki._

**_You are an idiot._**

_What?_

**_Dumb child_**

_Then you are a vicious old dude!_

**_You seriously are a child._**

_Listen, it's not the time to argue on this. Pull away from her!_

He pulled her tighter.

_Stop doing the opposite!_

**_Never mind. You'll love her eventually when you are older. Mark my words; strong and older girls are more attractive than the weak and younger ones._**

_What? Kana is human, shouldn't you be at-_

Before his Day version could say anymore, he blocked him.

"You alright now?" he whispered. She nodded and pulled away.

"Th-Thanks" her face was beet red.

He chuckled.

"Come on now, we don't want to be late." He took her arm and led her to the crowd.

* * *

"Nurarihyon-sama, are you sure this plan is going to work?"

The grandfather laughed.

"Of course it is! What do you take me for? I didn't shed my hair for nothing! I have experience boy"

"Yes I can see that. Watch them"

Nurarihyon turned to look at his grandson.

"Well one part of the plan is working"

"I never thought you were like this old man…"

The Nurarihyon laughed again.

"People should not make up their mind about someone boy. They may be proved wrong"

"I can see that too"

"You see too much"

"You make me see too much"

"Of course, cause I am better than your mistress who surely teaches you nothing."

"Hey, don't you speak a word against her!"

"Loyal, aren't you?"

"More than you would imagine."

"That, I hope is true"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind"


	9. Part 9

"Hey, wait! Nura-san, Oikawa-san!"

The pair called for, turned to look in the direction the voice came from, only to find a red colored, one-horned Yokai with one eye.

"Nura-san, Oikawa-san, as participants, you must not stand in the crowd. Come follow me, I'll take you to your seats" he politely bowed and walked hastily which the pair following them. The circled the crowed through the edge and made it to the front of the stage. "Here are your seats" the pair nodded as the Yokai ran away yelling some unknown's name, probably another participant.

A young Ayakashi yokai was singing on the stage when suddenly a bell rang.

"We are really sorry Nakaido-san, but the time is over. The result of this competition will have to wait for the half an hour is over and we'll be starting with the duel."

Applause

"So now, I will ask for the participants to be prepared. The ones going first are…"

The host called out the names and two pairs stood up to go on the stage. The fight between them wasn't as interesting as first thought by everyone else. It was over in less than three minutes. The participants were many, not counting the servants, and most of them were unknown. They had come here in hopes of expanding their fear to everyone but all to no success. Only a few seemed to emit real fear from them. Well, it wasn't a battle, just a simple friendly duel.

Well that is, to some at least…

Kazuma was sitting opposite them, on the other side of the duel area with a mature looking girl, wearing a black laced silk knee-length dress, sitting beside him. He had his arms around her and was whispering something in her ear, making her blush.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow and tugged Yuki-onna's arm.

"Yes, Young Master?" she cocked her head to her right. He was sitting to her left.

"That Kazuma, do you know anything about him? And recent news?" he asked, still not taking eyes off the couple.

"No, the last time I heard from or of him, was before you were born, Young Master and we were quite young too, back then…" she trailed off. "But why do you ask?" she smiled at him.

"Well he sure has a girlfriend. I wonder why he tried to woo you"

Tsurara blushed beet red.

"M-master… he doesn't try and woo me. We are just friends. And as for his girlfriend, he did have a crush on a girl when we were young… how do you know he has a girlfriend, master?" she asked him thoughtfully.

"Look straight in front"

Tsurara turned to look in the direction she was asked to and gasped.

"That's Cho-chan!"

"So you know her"

"Of course, she was the one he crushed on! I am surprised he got the guts to ask her out!" she laughed. Rikuo quirked his eyebrow while smirking at the same time.

"Now, now, he wasn't the brave type, was he?"

"Not at all" she laughed and continued, "Once Cho decided to scare us, I had frozen her while Kazuma was hiding behind me" she giggled.

"You used to stay with them?" her master asked.

"Yeah, we lived in Aomori"

Rikuo looked at her.

"That place doesn't have much Yokai"

"I know, that's why mom thought it was safe there. After dad was killed, there was no choice for mom but to move since she had broken all connections with the Nura clan and had me in her womb. When I was about three or four, she asked the Supreme Commander to take me. He didn't mind and since then I am living here. You were born in about two years." She looked down at her hands.

"You have not met your mother since…"

"No, I haven't seen her since then. I don't even know if she is alright, or alive for the matter." She sighed. Rikuo closed his eyes and turned away, opening eyes just when he was sitting straight and put his arm around Tsurara's shoulder. She looked up at him with a teary smile and took a deep breath.

Tsurara had been taking care of him for years, but he never knew about her much, at least not about the life she had before he was born. He never knew about Setsura, he only knew that she was a Yuki-onna who didn't live with them now.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Why? She is not really dead, well at least I hope so…"

Rikuo completely ignored what she said.

"How about… how about we go to Aomori on the coming weekend?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"We…? You'll be coming too Rikuo-sama?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, I can't let you go alone. I promised to protect you, remember?" he patted her head earning himself a beam and a slight blush.

"Thank you Rikuo-sama!"

"Though, would you mind if we went with our friends?" he asked her.

"Of course, not!" she beamed at him. _Of course, Rikuo-sama won't go alone with me. Baka Tsurara! You should get used to them by now. Kana has a place in his heart after all._

Sorry to say, but their talk didn't last long, for Kazuma was then called on the stage against someone they didn't catch the name of.

Loud cheers were heard in which joined a certain Yuki-onna.

"You can do it Kazuma! Cho-chan!"

"Hope we can fight against each other" Rikuo whispered to himself.

* * *

"Now, now, we have to fight little kids!" a man with long red hair exclaimed.

"We can't do anything about it, Master" his servant, a man, bowed down to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules, whatever" the man waved it off. "I just hope, this would a worthy fight"

"Yes, Master"

"And you better not ruin it" the man glared at his servant.

"Of course not, Master"

"Now take your stance"

"As you like it, Master"

* * *

"Cho, do your best" Kazuma smiled enthusiastically at her.

"Of course I will! I am going to knock them off, so just stand there and watch me" she threw a fist in the air.

"That's what I always do, love! Watching you is my favorite thing to do" he ogled at her.

"Oh stop being so cheesy Kazu. It won't do if you lose your concentration in a fight"

"I know. I know. I'll fight as though I am protecting you! I am sure that's going to fire up my spirits!" he nodded with determination.

"Do whatever, just make sure that we don't lose or else you'll be just spilling water on Nurarihyon's hopes"

"Of course"

"Come on now; let's beat them into a pulp"

* * *

Both the pairs got onto the stage and stood in their position, ready to attack or defend.

"Are you ready?"

'Yes!' The crowd cheered.

The participants nodded.

"Then lets get started in, 3… 2… and 1" he yelled and just in time jumped off the stage.

The fight had begun.

Cho sprang to hit the red haired man right in the face. That was a mistake. The man just smirked, angering the brunette and as soon as she was about to hit his face hard, he caught her hand and swirled her around as though she was merely a small pen. She fell down, hard, with her face against the ground.

"Cho…!" Kazuma yelled.

"Take them… down" she growled as she stood up with the help of her hands.

Kazuma merely nodded and went to attack, but before he could do so, a black haired man had already punched him hard in the stomach.

The red haired man laughed which the black haired guy smiled fondly and licked his lips.

"You…!" Cho growled dangerously as she gathered her fear to attack them. Her eyes became a mixture of violet and red while her grey hair few back as the wind started blowing. "…are going to pay for this!" she yelled before launching her wind with straight force towards both the men.

The black haired guy smirked and pulled out his sword, moving it in a speed, that no one saw both his sword and his arm.

"What…?" Cho gasped. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"It seems that they are too weak. I am not going to waste my energy on them. Finish them in just one blow Sebastian. I'll be waiting at my seat"

"Yes Master"

"Hey…! You can't just go off leaving your partner like that!" Kazuma yelled as he wielded his own sword.

The man glanced at him and then glared.

"Sebastian, remember to make this man learn some manners"

"As you please, Master"

"Don't take too long" with that the red headed man walked off the stage to his seat. Everyone stared after him but pulled their attention back to the stage as soon as he sat down.

Kazuma ran towards the black head with his sword tightly clutched in his hand.

The man withdrew his sword back in its sheath and rested it on his shoulder, waiting for his opponent to reach him. As soon as the sword was about to make contact with his arm, he moved to a side, caught Kazuma's arm, making him lose his balance and fall on the stage.

"You'll regret this" Cho spoke as she moved to attack the offender.

Just as the red haired man pulled his sheathed sword away from his shoulder to hit his opponent's head, he heard the girl moving behind him. He sighed and revolved around to pull Kazuma in front of him, using him as shield. The girl, Cho, hit him hard in stomach.

"Kazu!" she yelled, her eyes wide.

"You should watch your surrounding carefully while you attack miss" he smirked at her and threw the so called 'Kazu' in her arms. Finally, hitting both there heads with his sheathed sword, knocking them both out.

The crowed awed in silence. The black head smirked and left the stage in the most polite manner a person ever could.

* * *

"What… just happened?" Tsurara asked as she stared at the stage which consisted of both her childhood friends, completely knocked out.

"I wasn't expecting him to lose…" Rikuo muttered.

"Nor was I"

"It seems we'll have to go against that… weird pair"

"Y-yeah…" Tsurara gulped. Rikuo glanced at her with the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"It's alright Tsurara. We'll make it through. Don't worry" he patted her head.

"Y-yes Master" she gulped.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! As I said before, this story doesn't end with the carnival. So keep on reading. I'll try my best to write long chapters. I am used to writing about 1500 words… though this one consists of about 2000 words... yeah I know, no big deal, but I'll try my best!**

**And don't forget to review~**


	10. Part 10

**NOTE: Those who haven't read or don't remember the Yokai History I made-up, go back to chapter four and read it before continuing.**

There were a few more duels before it was finally Rikuo and Tsurara's turn. They were up against some shape-shifters which were, not being conceited or anything, a child's play compared to them. They beat about ten couples till it was three in the morning.

Kazuma started acting a bastard again whenever he had Rikuo around. He claimed that Cho was his sister which Rikuo didn't believe making Kazuma growl in response. Tsurara kept badgering both Cho and Kazuma until Kazuma got so irritated that he couldn't take it anymore, resulting in bursting out the secret to both Rikuo and Tsurara; the secret which was planned by none other than Nurarihyon; though truth to be said, Kazuma had enough brain and self-control to not give them the truth behind his intentions, not that it wasn't already obvious. He just wanted to make himself feel better.

Nurarihyon, with good intentions, had contacted Kazuma and bribed him in acting all protective of Yuki-onna and make sure Rikuo never left her alone.

"What was that old man thinking?" Rikuo groaned.

"Hey, it's not his mistake that you are so obsessed with your human friends who are searching for Yokai!" Kazuma protested.

"You seem quite close to that old hag" Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Kazuma smirked. Rikuo snorted.

"Jealous of what, you and that old hag…? You got to be kidding me. Oh anyway, I heard you were very strong, didn't seem like that to me in your first battle." Rikuo eyed Tsurara warily. She shrugged noticing his gaze.

As soon as that was said Kazuma was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Oi, we are not used to fighting as a team! I was just overwhelmed by anger and the surge to watch on her" he glared at Rikuo.

"Too bad, you didn't succeed" Rikuo mocked nonchalantly though his eyes said otherwise. He eyes were filled with a mischievous glint and he was surely having fun, Tsurara noted.

"Why you…!" Kazuma growled and had almost attacked Rikuo if not for his girlfriend's arms to wrap around him from behind.

"I was just stating the truth. Learn to accept the facts"

"Leave hold of me Cho, I don't want you to get hurt. Let me get some sense in this daft!"

"Says the one who is the biggest daft ever born. You can't even act!" Rikuo glared at Kazuma which, Tsurara noted again, wasn't filled with hatred or anger. _"Master is surely a good actor"_ Tsurara smiled to herself.

"I can act better than you... you daft! Be a man Rikuo baby, aw, he is still such a cute little boy" This got on Rikuo's nerve.

"So, you want a fight? Well, bring it on!" he yelled and Tsurara noted again that this time he was no more enjoying but really angry. She better get to action.

"Rikuo-sama…!" Tsurara called as she held his hand while fighting with herself in her brain.

_"What are you doing? You can't stop your Master!"_

_"But I have to take care of my master and that means, to not let him fight right now!"_

_"But if he doesn't fight, what will happen to his pride?"_

_"Argh... just shut up!"_

"Kazuma get a brain! It's not the time to cause a scene!" Cho scolded her mate.

"I think you should save your energy for the duel, Rikuo-sama" Tsurara made patterns on his hand, trying to sooth him.

He growled dangerously but nodded, followed by Kazuma who put his arm around Cho and lead her to someplace, probably to snog her. Rikuo snickered at the thought but followed Tsurara back to their seats. Rikuo would have already knocked that guy out if he wasn't Tsurara's friend. If he hurt him, it meant hurting Tsurara for she used to talk high of her friend and he didn't want her to look at him with upset eyes though he knew she never would say anything.

"I'm sorry" he grumbled, clearly not wanting to say it.

"For what…?" she didn't look up from the hand she was drawing patterns on. She was feeling an odd kind of electricity go through her. Maybe it was her master's fear, or maybe even because of her feelings for him. She blushed a bit at that thought and tried to compose herself.

"For… well... talking to your friend like that…" he squeezed her hand unconsciously while not meeting her eyes, after all he just said it to make her happy, not that he meant it.

She giggled earning herself a sigh from her master.

"That's no reason for you to apologize to me, master. It was actually amusing; I could see you were having fun... though you did get angry... when he..." she trailed off. He nodded slightly, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. "Sorry master, he just tends to get annoying sometimes..."

"Come on, let's go. It's time." He let go of her hand and started walking ahead knowing full well that Tsurara was following behind him so he didn't bother to turn and look at her.

They reached the duel ring to find that it was about to be their turn. With the information they had gained, they will be fighting against the pair Kazuma and Cho lost from.

Rikuo looked at Tsurara and wasn't so surprised to see a gleam in her eyes. They seemed frostier than ever. Surely, she was looking forward for revenge.

"Next up is, Nura Rikuo and his faithful servant Yuki-onna against Amanojaku Jaaku and his handsome servant Shirogane Sebastian"

"Is he gay?" someone from the crowd shouted while the others merely laughed... except for a few people of course...

Yuki-onna gasped. It was the first time they had paid any attention to the pair's names.

"Amanojaku?" Rikuo whispered to no one in particular.

"But… how could he… no one stated that he/she married…" Yuki-onna stuttered.

"That's because he never did…"

Both of the youngsters turned to see the Supreme Commander of the Nura-clan staring at the pair…

… No scratch that… glaring at the pair with a very serious and deadly expression on his face.

"What's wrong Master?" Yuki-onna asked.

"How is he a Amanojaku?" Rikuo inquired. He had the same expression as his grandfather but softer since he did not know anything for sure… and if what he was thinking was true…

"What is holding up our contestants? Nura Rikuo and Yuki-onna please appear on the stage and leave your snogging for later!" the host yelled in the mike.

Everyone in the audience either laughed or snorted. Especially the members of Nura clan were laughing loudly; some were embarrassed while some like Kejouro were smirking.

Yuki-onna blushed a dark hue of red while Rikuo just rolled his eyes and started walking ahead, believing Yuki-onna to do the same, which no doubt she did.

As soon as they reached the stage, Jaaku snickered.

"Well, well, didn't you freeze while snogging that **bitch**?"

The whole arena was filled with a deadly silence as an invisible fear covered them all.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews in the last chapter. Please continue reading! I hope you now know what significance that little tale of darkness held back in the fourth chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
